Obviousness- sequal to surprises!
by Shirono
Summary: Touya and Yuki are engaged,but why has Touya forgotten who Yuki is!? Could it be another black card? Syaoran, get out of Sakura's bed before Touya kills you!
1. Default Chapter

1 Obviousness Part 1 of 3  
By Shirono Mitsukai  
  
Im really excited about how much great feedback I got for "Surprises!" So I decided to continue the Black card saga. Thanks!  
  
-Shiro  
  
  
Tomoyo knocked on the door.  
"Yukito-san? I think Tomoyo-chan is here."  
Yukito opened the door, with a great grin on his face. He had been wearing this grin (which had the luminosity of a 60-watt) Ever since he had....er...ever since Touya had....well, okay, ever since he beame engaged to the love of his life, Touya.  
"Konnichi-wa, Tsukishiro-kun. Genki desu, ne?"  
"Hai, " he replied, "In very good spirits."  
Tomoyo sat down in Sakura's chair, facing the beaming Yukito, who was sitting on Sakura's bed. Sakura sat down on Syaoran's lap, who was sitting on the floor. He grunted, but did not object.  
"I hear you want an outfit made, Tsukishiro-kun?" said Tomoyo.  
"Hai," he said again, " I need a wedding outfit, but not a dress. Can you make me a white Tuxedo look as pretty as possible, without it being a dress?  
"Thats easy!" Squealed Tomoyo.  
"How so?" asked Syaoran  
"Lots of laces, ribbons, and flowers!"  
  
"I'm HO~OME!"  
Touya was accustomed to a burst of energetic reply from his sister, but there was none today. He could, however, make out the buzzing of female chatter and giggles from Sakura's room.  
He sighed, "The last thing I need, a bunch of teenage girls.."  
Touya had been working a lot lately, to earn money for the wedding. In fact, he hadn't seen his fiance in 7 whole days. Needless to say, he was exceptionally grumpy. He went into the kitchen for some coffee.  
  
Sakura gasped, "Oh, Onii-chan is home, Yukito-san! You should go in his room and surprise him!"  
Yuki got up. Hurriedly, he said,  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo-san. I will have to pay you for your generosity."  
Tomoyo dissmissed this offer with a wave of her petite hand.  
"No, no. A friend of Sakura's shall not pay me, simply allow me to invite Eril-kun to the wedding party?"  
Sakura furrowed her brow.  
"Eriore-kun??Doushite?"  
Syaoran sighed.  
"Hai, of course, " said Yukito. "You must excuse me now." And with that he dashed for Touya's room.  
Tomoyo took out some cloth and and lace and began to sew. Sakura was busy picking toxedos for the groom's party out of a catalog. Syaoran was systematically objecting to every one she suggested.  
Touya knocked on Sakura's door.  
"What are you up to, kaijuu?"  
"Nothing!" she giggled, "Dont you dare come in!"  
Touya, in any normal state, would have barged in to see what she was up to. But he was too exhausted, and too lonly, to care. He turned and went to his room.  
He opened the door, and gasped.  
There was an angel in his bed.  
  
No, no being with wings or a halo. But a young , delicate man with short silvery hair, curled up and clutching his pillow. It was late, and dark, but moonlight streamed in from the blinds and cloaked the angel in a feathery white veil.  
He had fallen asleep there. Touya was so excited to see him that he would have giggled, if it wan't against anime law that a bishounen like Touya to giggle.  
With a great big grin on his face, he closed the door and locked it. He sat on the foot of the bed, and watched as Yuki rolled over to look up at him. He smiled sleepily.  
"Been a while." he whispered.  
Touya smiled.  
In three months, they would be married.  
His smile suddenly turned to a furrowed brow of concern. "You aren't sick again, are you?" This had been the case the last time he found Yuki on his bed.  
"You tell me, he replied, leaning up and nuzzling Touya's neck. "Do I fell as if I have a fever?'  
Touya shook his head and leaned over to meet Yuki's lips.  
  
3 months. Then his life would be....complete.  
  
It was three o clock.   
Touya was banging on Sakura's door in panick. "SAKURA!"  
"Aii!" she shrieked, pushing Syaorann's arms off of her body. He mumbled something unintelligable, then rolled over into his pillow. Sakura sighed and pulled her comforter over him. Maybe Touya wouldn't notice him.  
She opened the door.  
"Ne, whats wrong, Touya?"  
"Sakura! there is ...some guy in my bed!"  
  
Sakura nearly fell over. She knew that occasionally, he and Yuki would spend the night together. She had peeked in to see them cuddling in slumber merely 4 hours ago. What who was "some guy?" and where was Yuki?  
  
"Theres a what?"  
"Come on," he pleaded, leading her to his room.  
  
And inside, she saw, as she expected, Yukito in his bed, sleeping soundly.  
She didn't understand the joke at all.  
"Touya," she smirked, "you do not recognize your fiancee?"  
Touya donned a look of terror and confusion.  
"I'm engaged to a guy!?"  
  
  
Author notes:  
Shirono-AHHHH!!!!! NO, Touya, how could you forget!???!!?!?!?!?!  
Kero- cause he is a loser.  
Shirono- where did you come from?  
Kero- There was some candy in your desk.  
Shirono- You ate my candy and then have the nerve to call Touya-sama a loser?  
Kero- *shrug* Well, if he forgot who his fiancee was....  
  
Stay tuned!  



	2. A sister's worry!

Obviousness by Shirono Mitsukai  
S+S, T+Y  
  
A short Blurb:  
Touya and Yukito are engaged,but why has Touya forgotten who Yuki is!? Could it be another black card? Syaoran, get out of sakura's bed before Touya kills you!  
  
Part II  
  
Sakura was worried.  
Touya had forgotten. Forgotten who Yuki was.  
Forgotten he was getting married.  
Forgotten he was getting MARRIED TO YUKI.  
5 nights ago, Yuki had left her home in tears, at 3:30 in the morning, after Touya demand he get out of his bed and his life.  
He didn't forget everything, though, because soon after, he causght Syaoran in sakura's bed, and nearly broke the sound barrier. (Syaoran promptly jumped out the window and ran for his life.)  
Fujitaka took touya to the doctor, who had trouble diagnosing his condition, for he had only forgotten one thing.  
Yuki.  
  
Tomoyo moaned with dispair.  
"NEEEEEEEEEE, Tukishiro-sama would have looked so adorable in his outfit!!!"  
Sakura wanted to laugh, but not even Tomoyo being cute could generate a heartfelt laugh from the depths of Sakura's heart.  
"He wont even try it on, he is so depressed."  
Tomoyo paused.  
"And I don't get to see Eriol-kun!"  
Sakura looked confused again.  
She still didn't get it.  
  
How could it be? How could her brother forget his love? It broke her heart. Yukito refused to answer his phone or leave his house.   
Sakura would fly to his window every night to watch him every night. Tonight was no different. He sobbed into his pillow with despair.  
Sakura hung there, on the verge of tears.  
He forgot.   
Then, it dawned on her.  
Just then, she remembered what Kero had said to her 5 months ago."Theres the Death, the illness, the plague, the FORGET...."  
She banged on Yukito's window. He turned, and looked.  
She yelled, "I know whats wrong with Touya!!!"  
He got up, but before he could reach the window, she had flown off to remedy the situation.  
  
*for info on the BLACK CARDS, see part 3 of "Surprises" by me*  
  
She caught Tomoyo in her garden, and they raced to her house. She couldn't deny Tomoyo of her taping fetish.  
  
She burst into the house and up to Touya's room.  
She opened the door and shouted,  
"FORGET CARD! REVEAL YOUR TRUE FORM!"  
  
A lanky, doglike creature, emerged from her brother with a burst of light.  
  
Now if only Sakura had a plan!  
What could she use against a "forget", there was no "remember" card!  
She used the create against the death. She had to put the pieces together.  
  
Tomoyo noticed the window was open, she ran over to close it so that the forget wouldn't get out.  
"Tomoyo!", Sakura cried as the forget approached her friend, "What do I do!?"  
"Get a clue from remembering what Touya forgot!!"  
Then, the forget attched itself to Tomoyo, who wavered, dropped her camera, and passed out.  
  
One thing.  
He forgot one thing.  
Yukito.  
He forgot...  
he only forgot..  
  
  
"He only forgot the one he loved the most!!!!!  
LOVE CARD!!!"  
Immediately, hte Void emerged from the love card, and surrounded the forget.  
"Forget card! Return to your true form!"  
And with a final wave of her wand, the card was captured, and quickly turned to dust.  
  
Tomoyo sat up. "Oh dear, " she said,"For a moment, I had no idea who Eriol-kun was..."  
  
  
  
Oh and while Im at it!  
Author's notes:  
  
Kero: Sakura is so dense.  
Shirono: You think so?  
Kero: well, its obvious that Tomoyo loves Eriol. Sakura doesn't get it.  
Shirono: Is that what you think?  
Kero: *pause* You are scaring me.  
Shirono: You will pay for eating my candies....  
  



	3. Syaoran the bouncer!

  
Obviousness by Shirono Mitsukai  
www.geocities.com/cardcaptors_in_love  
  
Part III  
  
Tomoyo tucked a final white rose into Yuki's hair.  
"Kawaii desu ne!" she chirped, admiring her work.  
Yuki did look lovely.  
  
*too see a picture of Yuki in his wedding outfit, copy this address into your browser!  
http://www.geocities.com/cardcaptors_in_love/yukiswedding.jpg  
^_^*  
  
Yukito decided he would like it best if Fujitaka walked him down the aisle. He had taken his son's homosexuality very well, anyway.   
  
And the moment had come.  
Syaoran massaged his brow in discontent as Sakura bawled into her roses.  
"Do you, Yukito, take Kinomoto Touya for your lawfully wed husband?"  
"I do!" he squealed.  
"And you, Touya, take Tsukishiro Yukito?"  
"I do," he sighed contently.  
But as soon as the words passed his lips, Naruku stood up.  
  
"HE IS LYING!!!!!!" She shrieked.  
  
"WHY IS SHE HERE!?!?" Touya yelped.  
Syaoran the bouncer fumed and walked over to her, grabbed her by the wrists, and dragged her, kicking and screaming, out of the church.  
Touya turned away and covered his face in his hands.  
  
Yukito, giddy in all its worth, took advantage of the situation and did something he had always wanted to do. He dropped his bouquet, stuck out his tounge and blew a big raspberry at the scowling Naruku.  
When Touya turned, Yukito looked at him innocently.  
  
  
Kinomoto Fujitaka has allowed Sakura to drink at the reception party afterwards...  
which turned out to be a bad idea.  
Syaoran nearly went out of his mind as the drunken 16 year old chattered incessantly about how lovely and fantastic THIER wedding would be.  
He sighed.  
So did Eriol.  
"Gomen," he said "Naruku insisted on coming with me....I hope she didn't give you too much trouble."  
Syaoran waved his hand pitifully.  
"Its okay."   
Sakura continued to ramble.  
"Excuse me, " said Eriol, "I think Tomoyo wants to dance." With that, he dashed for the dance floor.  
Sakura paused and blinked.  
"Syaoran, I think I get it!"  
"What?" he moaned, unamused.  
"Since when has Tomoyo been in love with Eriore? I thought she was still in love with me..."  
Syaoran nearly fell over.  
"Y..you KNEW!??"  
"Yeah, " she said , matter of factly, "You think I'm oblivious or something?"  
  
  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Kero: The irony is too thick in this room, Im leaving.  
Shirono: Oh no, I'm not done with you yet.  
Kero: But the story is over.  
Shirono: Its not over until the small-annoying-guardian pays-for-eating-my-candies.  
Kero: I love you, Shirono.  
Shirono: You wont for long.  
Kero: .....  
Shirono: *stuffs Kero in an envelope and addresses it to Li Syaoran*  
  
Stay tuned for another Black card saga: I'll write another if I get 10 good feedback!


End file.
